


Love Doesn't Talk

by Milly_A_5



Series: SenGen Week 2020~ Milly_A_5 [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sengenweek, angst kind of, idk how to tag this, just fluffy sengen, sengenweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly_A_5/pseuds/Milly_A_5
Summary: As Gen enjoys the sight of the festival held in Ishigami Village, he notes the lack of a certain scientist’s presence.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2020~ Milly_A_5 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080557
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	Love Doesn't Talk

With a stick of cotton candy in hand, Gen gazed at the wonderful scene before him. Ishigami Village, currently decorated with flashy primitive lights and carnival banners, was holding a festival. 

Although they didn’t have a particular reason in mind when setting it up, all the residents including Gen and Senku themselves felt the desire to enjoy the last moments of nice weather before the winter cold would come and ruin everything. And what better way to do exactly that than bring everyone together to celebrate and have fun? 

Gen slowly ate his cotton candy, making his way to a colourful booth where Kinro and Ginro were taking turns throwing small pebbles into bottles, hoping to leave with prizes. Their attempts, though made with much effort, were rather in vain, as neither Kinro nor Ginro hadn’t managed to get a single one in. Moving his sight towards where the village children were, Suika and Namari were eating their own sticks of cotton candy, occasionally giving Chalk a taste. Seeing the village people enjoying themselves made Gen sigh happily. For the first time in what felt like ages, Gen felt he _belonged_ somewhere. These very people before him had accepted him despite his lack of trustworthiness, and had even called him their _friend_. In Gen’s honest opinion, there was no place he’d rather call home than this very village. 

Making his way across the booths, he reached a stall selling Senku Cola. After purchasing one for himself, he ran into a group of villagers who’d unmistakably had too many drinks, his nose twitching at the reeking smell of liquor. Ahead of these drunkards sat Ruri, Kohaku, and Kaseki, who were all sitting around a fire watching Chrome flex his magnificent ‘fire magic’, living up to his title as ‘Master of Flame”, and Gen chuckled at the sight.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves to the fullest. Even Magma seemed to be having a good time, along with Mantle and Carbo. Everyone was here, and they were all having fun. 

_All except one,_ Gen thought to himself.

Senku hadn’t been in sight since the beginning of the festival, and although he generally had a presence in the village, everyone had been too caught up to notice his absence. Everyone except Gen. Despite the possibility that Senku could still be working on yet another great invention, sitting cooped up in the lab or the observatory, Gen figured otherwise. Right now, there was only one place he knew he’d be.

_Byakuya’s grave..the cemetery-_

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


Senku sighed, staring up at the stars, his feet kicking the dirt just inches from his father’s gravestone. A single tear rolled down his cheek and Senku suppressed the urge to cry. Seeing as he was alone, he didn’t completely reject the idea of totally bawling his eyes out, but he refrained from doing so anyways. He never was one to cry, whether it was in front of others or in total isolation.  
  
_Maybe this’ll be just one exception.._ _  
_ _  
_ Before Senku could begin his crying-fest, he heard light footsteps coming from behind him, immediately realizing they were Gen’s.

“H-hey,” Senku began, quickly wiping his tears.  
  
Gen stayed quiet for a moment, then responded, “Senku-chan~, it’s okay to cry.” Gen made his way towards Senku, putting a hand on his back. “I won’t judge you, I know the villagers wouldn’t either~.”

Senku huffed, looking away. “I know.” he smiled lightly, “It’s not that..” Looking back at Gen, he sighed softly. “Let’s go back, alright?”

The blue-eyed boy didn’t respond but did as Senku said, staying by his side as they made their way back to the brightly-lit village. When they made it back, Gen offered him a stick of cotton candy, which he accepted. Walking through the same stalls and booths Gen had just come from, the two of them made their way to the back of the village, passing the colourful lights. Entering an area around the end of the island, Senku stopped, the other boy stopping in his tracks. Senku gestured for him to sit, as he did.

After moments of silence, Senku began.  
  
“I..miss him.”  
  
Gen waited before giving a response. “I’m sure you do, he was an amazing person after all~.” he smiled softly, “He is the reason you’re here, all of us actually.”  
  
“My dad was a great guy, but I never got to tell him that.” Senku’s voice cracked. “Not once did I get to tell him how much he meant to me. I didn’t even say thank you for all the amazing science gifts he got me.”  
  
Gen turned to face Senku, pausing for a moment before he spoke. “You never said, and you never had to, because I’m sure he always knew in his heart.”

Gen’s words were gentle, soft and quiet. Just listening to him talk felt like he was being sung a lullaby, and it calmed him.  
  
Gen went on, still smiling, “Some things just don’t need words to be conveyed~.”

“Yeah..” Senku let a smile of his own come across his face. He wanted to tell Gen, ‘thank you’, but like Gen just said, he figured he already knew.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, just gazing at the magnificent view of the stars. Gen wished these moments would never end.

With a sudden _BANG!_ and _a POP!_ The sky was filled with blasts of colour. Reds, golds, blues and purples. Both boys were mesmerised by the fantastic sight, despite witnessing fireworks before the petrification. Even so, they gaped in awe. Between the two, no one uttered a word, until Gen broke the silence.  
  
_“Wow..”_ his eyes shined.  
  
  
Senku figured Gen somehow looked more beautiful now than he’d ever seen him before. Just sitting here beside him, enjoying the view. The fireworks went on, sparks of blinding colour filling the dark night sky. Senku sighed happily, looking back up.  
  
_I love you, Gen,_ Senku confessed in his heart. He knew he didn’t have to tell him aloud, nor did he have to hear it said back to him. He already knew, he could _feel_ it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay we made it! SenGen week is honestly gonna be so exciting for me like im having sm fun making my own content and seeing everyone else's!!!
> 
> Hope you liked the fic, and don't forget to comment and leave kudos XD i really appreciate it~


End file.
